Up to no Good
by acciooh
Summary: Lily Evans is going into her 7th year at Hogwarts. She's become Head Girl. Everything is great, until she finds out who the Head Boy is, and realizes what she feels for the messy haired James Potter. R&R. Rated Teen just because.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

KINGS CROSS

Lily Evans waited between the platforms 9 and 10. Her deep red hair flowed vibrant down her back, her startling green eyes scanning the crowd of Kings Cross Station.

"Lily!" She whipped her head around at the sound of her name.

"Mum!" A pretty older lady with auburn hair matching Lily's stepped through the crowd, enveloping Lily in a large hug.

"Have fun, darling. Be safe."

"I will, Mum." Lily grinned. Just the idea of her going back to _Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_ made her giddy.

"I tried to get Petunia to come send you off, but..."

"It's okay Mum. Tuney would blow her fuse, having so many _freaks_ nearby." Lily said bitterly.

"Ok, darling, she's just scared of different."

"Whatever."

"LILY!" It was her friend Marlene, waving her arms from across the platforms. "THE TRAIN LEAVES SOON!" Her long blonde hair floated down around her.

"I gotta go Mum! Love you!" She hugged her mother quickly, then dashed off to meet Marlene, one of her best friends.

"Aren't you excited!?" Marlene was nearly jumping up and down as they pushed their carts carrying their trunks and owls. Lily's smooth black owl, Penny, hooted excitedly in her cage.

"Of course!" Lily grinned even wider. "Seventh years! This year is gonna be great!"

"You know, some of the boys are looking pretty great too."

"Oh, and who caught your fancy?" Lily said with a smirk.

"Oh, no one."

"LIES."

"Fine. Sirius Black." Lily sputtered.

"What!?"

"Sirius."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am _very_ serious about Sirius." Marlene smiling mischievously and together, her and Lily walked straight into the wall of platform 9 3/4.

As they emerged on the other side, the sounds of young wizards and witches being seen off by their parents filled Lily's ears. This brought another smile to her face. She belonged here. In the muggle worlds, she was a freak, an outsider, when she went home for the summer. Here, she was like everyone else. Well.. a little better than everyone else.

"MARLENE!" Lily yelled so loudly that Marlene and about 5 first years that were standing near her jumped nearly our of their skin. "I forgot to tell you!"

"What?"

"I got Head Girl!" Marlene shrieked with joy.

"AH! Yes! I knew you would get it!"

"Thanks! I wonder who Head Boy is?" She put through the possible candidates. It could be Remus, her quiet but very smart friend. She decided she would find out soon enough. They boarded the train and got a quiet compartment to themselves. But as soon as Lily sat down, a scream erupted. Lily squealed and jumped up, turning around to face the seat. Nothing appeared to be wrong. She cautiously sat down again, Marlene watching her. After a few seconds of silence, there came the high-pitched scream again. "Hello? HELLO?"

"Hullo." Then four Marauders appeared, laughing their heads off.

"What is wrong with you four?!" Lily sighed and sat down, James Potter taking a seat beside her.

"Lilyflower, you know exactly what is wrong with us."

"And what is that, Potter?" Lily said as Sirius Black piped in.

"Everything." He grinned and sat down next to Marlene, who smiled and made room. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew sat in the booth across the aisle. Sirius Black had long dark hair. He was very handsome, and a troublemaker. Lily and him were friends, but they didn't talk much.

Remus Lupin was a tall boy. His hair was a slight off-brown color, but Lily had noticed it had streaks of silver in it occasionally. He was the level-headed one of the group. He was smart and responsible, a prefect, but he still could goof around with his Marauder friends.

Peter Pettigrew was a small, plump boy. He mostly hung around the Marauders, and Lily wondered if he even felt a part of the group. He was quiet mostly, and kept to himself.

James Potter, the tall boy with unruly black hair and sparkling hazel eyes that was sitting next to her, was a complete and utter toerag. He and Sirius had been causing trouble in this school since the group's first year. Worst yet, he had a nagging crush on Lily, that had shown itself present since they were 11. He pestered her, asked her on dates about every day, and Lily turned him down every time. Somehow, he never deterred from his mission. Now she watched him, his dark rimmed glasses halfway down his nose, he ruffled his crazy dark hair and grinned an adorable smile.

Adorable.

Where had that word come from?

Lily shook her head to clear the though. She did NOT think James Potter's smile was adorable. She turned her attention to Sirius, who had been telling a very entertaining story, by the look on Marlene and James's faces. As he finished his tale, everyone erupted into laughter, except for Lily.

"Where did your sense of humor go, Evans?" She whipped her head up to James.

"Sorry, wasn't listening." She glanced down at her watch. _Crap._ Lily leaped from her seat, and into the lap of James. He looked startled, then grinned.

"Finally came 'round, Evans?" She scrambled off him.

"I gotta be to the Head Students meeting!" James smiled as he stood up and followed her out the door. When Lily arrived at the meeting, she was happy to see it hadn't started yet. She found a seat, and as quickly as she sat down, James appeared in the chair next to her. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I have duties too." He smirked as the meeting begun.

"I'd like to introduce your new Head Girl and Head Boy." said a fifth year girl that was conducting the meeting. "Lily Evans, and James Potter." _WHAT?_ Lily got up rigidly and went up to the front. She didn't dare look at James, knowing the smirk that would be on his face. James Potter, Head Boy. He must have rigged the system. No way he could have made Head Boy!

"Alright. Prefect duties will be assigned after the meeting, so everyone line up for me and Potter to add you into the rotations." Lily directed as people made lines. Lily and James spent almost the whole train ride assigning people to duties. Once everyone was on the list, Lily and James rushed off to get changed into their robes before the train reached Hogwarts.

As the Hogwarts Express was nearing the school, Marlene came up to Lily.

"Soo.. Who's the Head Boy?" Lily scowled.

"Potter." She muttered.

"AH! Potter! You get to share a common room and the Head Dorms with him!"

"I believe instead of 'get to' the term your looking for is 'have to'."

"Oh, c'mon. Potter isn't that bad."

"He's fancied me since first year, and hasn't stopped pestering me since!"

"Well, wanna know the way to get him to stop asking you out?"

"I doubt there is a way."

"GO OUT WITH HIM."

"Absolutely not."

"C'mon LILS! I know you fancy him, deep down."

"Like heck." Just then all four of the Marauders came up to the girls.

"Now, Lily, who do you fancy, deep down?" James grinned as she blushed.

"No one, you prat."

"You all ready? Seventh year, full of fun and mischief?" Sirius grinned while saying it.

"Of course!" Lily and James chorused at the same time, with Lily blushing, as they all stepped off the train onto the grounds of glistening Hogwarts Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

BEGINNING OF THE YEAR

Lily's favorite part of Hogwarts was probably the library. After watching the delicious food appear on everyone' s plates, eating hastily, then sitting through Dumbledore's speech and the Sorting Hat's song, Lily escaped the Marauders and Marlene and settled herself in a corner at the library with a book. after a few precious moments of peace, Lily heard her name.

"Lilyflower?!" It was James. Lily debated staying quiet, but then James would keep yelling. Madam Pince looked like she was about to walk over and hit James with her book, so Lily guessed he had been yelling for some time.

"Potter?" she hissed. "I'm over here!" She saw James unruly head stick out from behind a bookshelf, his glasses sliding down his nose. "You realize, though I doubt you spend much time in the library, that you have to be QUIET?" He just grinned, then came closer. His nose was inches from hers.

"Am I quiet enough now?" He whispered, a small smile on his face. Lily pushed him away.

"You will only ever be quiet enough when your mouth is glued shut."

"There are other ways to shut my mouth."

"Why are you here?" Lily' s voice was exasperated, James noticed. He straightened up.

"Um, McGonagall wants us. She's gonna go over the Head's duties and rules for the Dorms." Lily noticed his voice had changed. He sounded wary. Never in her life, would she think she would ever hear James Potter sound wary. She closed her book.

"Alright." She stood and walked out of the library with James, and when they reached the dorm, McGonagall was already there. She stood outside the portrait hole.

"Hello Potter, Evans. I'll give you the tour, then we'll go over the duties of Head Girl and Boy." She turned to the portrait, it was of a Gryffindor Lion. "You two can decide the password." James looked at Lily. She shrugged.

"Golden Snitch." James said.

"Well that's not obvious." Lily said, rolling her eyes. McGonagall and the two Heads stepped into the most gorgeous common room Lily had ever seen. Red and gold was everywhere. The couches and chairs were upholstered in a brilliant scarlet. Red and yellow streams hung from the ceiling, and the roaring fire glowed. "Wow." Lily grinned and tried to look at everything.

"Yes, there are some advantages to being Head Boy and Girl." McGonagall said, smiling at both of their reactions. James was walking around, grinning like an idiot and touching everything. Lily plopped down on one of the couches. She sighed. It was possibly the most comfortable couch ever. "Now, you must not let anyone but you two enter this room. You are welcome to go visit classmates in their dorms, but they are not to come in here. James dorm is that way, Lily's is that way." She pointed in the correct directions. "You each get your own bathroom, bedroom, and living room." James was grinning even more so now. "Boys are not allowed in the Girls Dorm. You know that." McGonagall looked around the room. "You are welcome to go look around now. Meet me in my office in 10 minutes so we can go over your duties." With that McGonagall swept out of the room.

"Wow.. Look at this place." James spun around.

"I could get used to this." Lily said, curling up on the couch. James smiled at her peaceful look.

"I'm gonna go look at my dorm." James dashed up the stairs. Lily smirked and walked over the Girls Dorms. Not the Girls Dorm, just her dorm. She laughed disbelievingly as she walked into her room. All her stuff had been moved up here, and Penny hooted happily when she saw Lily enter the room. The bedroom was gigantic. She had a queen bed and a stunning window that looked out on the Quidditch fields. The bathroom was ginormous, and the living room had a few couches and, to Lily's excitement, a small library. She smiled as she ran her hands along the books on the beautiful shelves. She realized that it had almost been ten minutes, and dashed down the stairs. Not looking where she was going, she barreled right into James. He fell flat on his back, and wheezed, the wind knocked out of him, and Lily, to her horror, fell right on top of him. They laid there for a moment, in stunned silence, then Lily got up quickly, brushed herself off, and rushed out the door, James staring after her.

She debated running and hiding, but that wouldn't help. Her cheeks were burning and her mind was racing. She did not feel this way about James. She did not, at all, still feel where his body touched hers. She did not, absolutely not, want to run her fingers through his wonderful hair. And most of all, she did not, in that one moment when she was looking into his soft hazel eyes, think about kissing him. She tugged at her hair. No, she did not fancy James. The bloke had tortured her since they met. Now that she thought about it though, the last year he did nothing to provoke her. He backed off. He was kind and not at all annoying. What was happening?! She shook her head. Worrying about it was not going to help. She took a deep breath and walked to Professor McGonagall's office.

When she walked in, James was not there. She took a seat in one of the chairs as McGonagall looked curiously at her. Did she have emotion written across her face? She stared at the floor.

"Miss Evans, where is Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know, Professor." Just then, James walked into the room. He slid coolly into the seat beside Lily.

"Mr. Potter, is there a reason why you are late?"

"I got distracted, Professor."

"By what, Potter?"

"Um.. Peeves, Professor." McGonagall gave him an odd look, then nodded.

"Very well. Now, we go over your responsibilities as Head Boy and Girl." She looked at both of them. "You have authority over all prefects, and shall organize their duty schedules. You two must patrol yourselves, also. You are an example here at Hogwarts, and if I see either of you abusing your power," She glanced at James, "you shall be removed from your position. Got it?"

"Yes, Professor." The two chorused.

"Thank you, you may return now." Lily and James departed. In the corridor, Lily stopped James.

"Peeves? Really?"

"What?"

"I'd much rather it be Peeves than me." With that she stalked off, James shaking his head. What would it take to get Lily to go out with him? He'd been persistent (The first five years of his time at Hogwarts) and finally backed off last year. Then she'd fallen on him today. In her eyes.. there was something, well, not murderous. 'At least it's a start.' James thought as he went to find the other Marauders.

He came across Remus in the corridor.

"Hey Moony, where are the others?" Remus barely looked up from his book to acknowledge James.

"Padfoot is somewhere with Marlene, Peter is who knows where." James frowned as Remus walked away. What was Sirius doing with Marlene? He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Lily couldn't find Marlene in the Gryffindor dorms. Or in the kitchen, or in the great hall. She even searched the library, though there was no way Marlene would ever be in there. Lily bumped into Remus on her was out.

"Hey Remus, have you seen Marlene?" Remus looked up from his book and smiled.

"She's with Sirius somewhere." Lily's eyebrows rose. Marlene wasn't kidding about the troublemaker.

"Oh. Okay. See you later?"

"Bye, Lily." Remus turned back to his book as Lily walked out of the library, right into Severus Snape. She gasped as her books tumbled out of her hands.

"Oh, great." Severus wasn't listening. He quickly picked up her books, and with a glare, sulked off. Lily couldn't remember the last time Sev smiled at her. Ever since the incident, he had been cold. James dangled him upside down and called him Snivellus repeatedly, while Lily tried to stop James.

_"Potter, what did he ever do to you?"_

_"It's more the fact that he exists.." _Then Severus had called Lily a Mudblood. She had been much more hurt then she had let on. Sev was the one who introduced her to magic, and the first friend she had here. They hadn't uttered more than a few words to each other since.

Lily met the Marauders and Marlene at the Gryffindor table for dinner in the Great Hall. Dinner the first night at Hogwarts is always the most welcoming. The plates filled up simultaneously as the group of seventh years ate furiously. After most of the students had finished their food, Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention." He barely shouted the word and the Great Hall went silent. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. We are quite excited to let you know that we will have a few special visitors." There were excited whispers all around. "The Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute, Igor Karkaroff, and all of his fifth, sixth, and seventh year students, shall be visiting us around October 31st." The excitement got louder. "This, of course, calls for a Halloween Ball." No one was even whispering anymore. Lily leaned across James, whispering to Marlene.

"A ball! What am I gonna wear?"

"Oh, Lily, I can't wait!" Marlene grinned widely, then both girls turned their attention back to the Professor.

"I am sorry to say, that this dance will be Fifth Years and up only. Unless, of course, you are asked by someone older." There was a collective groan from plenty of students. "I expect you all to respect the Durmstrang students. Now, I dismiss you for bed. Goodnight everyone." There was a clutter as everyone stood and moved towards the Great Hall doors. Lily walked with Marlene, chatting excitedly about the ball, until she turned to head to the Head Dorms. As Marlene said goodbye, Lily saw her hook arms with Sirius. She shook her head and walked slightly ahead of James, who had appeared to the side of her.

"McGonagall said we are in charge of decorating for the ball."

"Ooh, fun. I love decorating." Lily grinned. She couldn't wait for the ball.

"She also said we have to share a dance." He looked down as he said it.

"Okay." He looked astonished at her reaction.

"You're not upset?"

"Of course I am, Potter." She smiled as she walked into the dorm room, James staring after her confusedly.


	3. Chapter 3

CALL ME JAMES

Lily was determined to sleep in the next morning, because classes started the day after. Of course, she was woken by a heaving pounding at the crack of dawn. She pulled on a robe as she stumbled down the stairs, looking for the source of the noise.

"James.. what are you doing?!" James was sitting at the mahogany table in the middle of the common room, wearing only pajama pants, pounding his fists on the wood. "James!" Lily ran over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned at her touch. Tears were running down his face. "James?"

"Lily..."

"What's happening, James?"

"My parents.. They're dead." Lily just stared. She sat down in the chair next to him, keeping her hand on him. He sniffed.

"How-"

"You-Know-Who." He gripped the edge of the table so hard his knuckles were white. "Murdered. He murdered them. They were Aurors."

"James-"

"My owl came to my window this morning." His voice was wobbly.

"I'm sorry, James." She looked over just as he gazed at her.

"You never called me James." He said this matter-of-factly.

"I- I know."

"Why don't you ever call me James?"

"I don't-" She sighed. "To call you James would be admitting something to myself."

"What?"

"That I don't hate you." He smiled slightly, then stood up.

"Lily Evans not hating me." He started pacing. "There have been two drastic changes in my life today." There was a knock on the portrait hole before Lily could reply. She was in shock. She had not known James's parents, but she felt sorrow none the less. He walked over to the portrait hole, but hesitated before it. "It's probably Remus." He said quietly.

"James, if you don't want to see anyone right now, I can tell him to go." Lily had walked up behind James. He turned to face her. They were standing less than a foot apart. "James.." His hazel eyes were mournful. He sighed.

"I don't know..." Then he abruptly grabbed Lily's shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. Her hands were around his middle and his hands subconsciously toyed with her hair. Lily let go of a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. They stood there like that, hugging, until a louder knock broke them apart.

"James?" It was Remus. James reached out and opened the door, Remus entering. He looked just as sad as James. His mousy hair stuck up all around his head. "James, I heard... Are you okay?" James walked over and sat on the couch, exhaling. Remus looked at Lily before walking over and sitting down next to James, the fire reflecting off both their grim faces.

"I'd rather not talk, Moony." Remus nodded. Lily sat on the other side of James, took hold of his hand, and for a while the three just sat there.

"James, you need to eat." Lily stood at the foot of James's bed, him sitting on the edge in his Gryffindor striped pajama pants. He shook his head. It was 3 days after the owl had pecked at James's window. Lily had begun to go to classes, but James had stayed in his dorm for almost two days. Dumbledore had sadly excused him.

"James.." Lily thought for a moment. "Listen. You are James Potter. You are Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. You are witty, smart, funny, and handsome. You don't have parents anymore, but you have what they taught you. You have memories of them. And I sure as heck don't think they'd want you loafing around. You have a life to live. This is 7th year, for heavens sakes. Plus, you haven't showered in 2 days, and it is about time you actually _be_ the Quidditch Captain. You have a team to coach, the match against Ravenclaw is in a week, and I doubt you want your team to play like rubbish. Now, you can either sit here and wallow in misery, or you can get up, eat some darn food, and come and plan a Halloween Ball with me." Lily gave him a stony look. He had slipped into mourning and she was sick of it. He simply looked at her, and odd expression splayed across his face.

"Evans, though that was very insensitive, it was exactly what I needed to hear." James jumped up, and grabbed the tray of food from her. He flashed a quick grin, and before she had a chance to react, James kissed Lily quickly on the cheek. He had already rushed down to the common room as Lily put her hand and up and gently touched the spot where he had kissed her. She was blushing scarlet.

Lily felt as though she hadn't seen Marlene or Sirius in forever. The two were constantly sneaking off together. They sat with Lily, James, Remus, and Peter in the Great Hall, but they mostly talked to each other, or simply snogged. This particular evening, Marlene and Sirius were absent from the Gryffindor table. Lily looked to James.

"Marlene and Sirius can't seem to get enough of each other." Her voice was flat as she pushed her food around on her plate.

"You can't blame them." He said it with a small smile.

"I know, it just feels like I haven't seen Marls in forever."

"They'll get sick of each other soon enough." Remus interjected from across the table. He wasn't eating, but he held a book in front of him. This was a fairly normal sight, and Lily smiled.

"I know, Rem."

The next morning during potions, Professor Slughorn had the audacity to place Lily next to James. Lily smiled to herself, but kept a sneer on her face for her own satisfaction.

"Potter."

"Evans."

"Class," Slughorn said, "Today we will be making an Amortentia potion. Anyone know what this is?" Lily's hand shot up.

"A love potion. The most powerful love potion."

"Correct. I have written the ingredients on the board. You may begin." Lily immediately got to work, James struggling to catch up with her advanced potion skills. After a half an hour of potion-making, the class had finished. Lily's potion had turned a brilliant sparkling gold. James's had changed into a deep shade of lavender.

"Okay. Most of you have achieved the correct potion." Slughorn looked around. "The smell, as some of you may have noticed, is changed to your liking. Usually, this resembles your love." He paused. "The shade, the same. Potter, yours has turned a lavender color. What does it smell like to you?" James thought for a moment.

"Honey, the pages of a book, and lavender flowers." Lily refused to acknowledge the fact that her favorite color was, by complete coincidence, lavender.

"Wonderful. Evans, with the bright gold?" Slughorn looked to her.

"A burnt sugar, fresh grass, and the dusty sweet smell of the broom shed."

"Interesting. Snape?" His face went red.

"Um.. h-honey.. uh.. a b-book-" Just then the bell sounded, signaling the end of class.

"Alright class, make sure and dump all your contents of the potion. I want none of it leaving this room." The class packed up quickly. Lily wondered why Severus's Amortentia was just about the same as James's.. but she didn't dwell on the thought. She rushed through her classes, eager to get to the end of the day, when her and James would attempt to start planning the ball. After turning her homework in to Professor Sprout, Lily trod up the stairs to the Head Common room.

When she said the password and stepped inside, James was already there. He sat on a couch facing the fire, staring into the flames. When Lily entered, he looked up.

"Hello Lily."

"Hey, James."

"I like it when you call me James."

"Maybe I should stop."

"Why?"

"Don't wanna give you any ideas."

"Too late." He grinned. "You ready to plan a ball?"

"Absolutely." She smiled and sat down on the couch beside him. "I have a few ideas for theme. Obviously, its going to be costume. What if we had a pairing rule? Whatever date you bring, you gotta have matching costumes?"

"Sounds good, but what if someone doesn't bring a date?"

"Good point." She crossed her legs and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh I know! What about a masquerade?" She looked at James, who was grinning.

"Sounds perfect." They held each other's gaze a little longer than necessary. Lily cleared her throat.

"So.. masquerade. That way we won't be separated by houses. We'd possibly get along. I think we should color and decorate with all the house themes, including Durmstrang's colors. A bit for everyone." She was grinning. The whole thing was exciting, even if it was a month away. The Durmstrang students would arrive a week before the ball, so both the schools would have time to ask for dates and mingle beforehand.

"You're really good at this, Lils." James had a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, James." She smiled at him. "How's Quidditch going?"

"It's great. I'm pretty optimistic for the game tomorrow. Ravenclaw won't be hard to beat."

"Over-confident, that's what I say. Are you willing to bet?"

"Of course, I could never turn down one. I wager.. a kiss."

"A kiss if Gryffindor wins the match. I dunno, James.."

"C'mon Lils, you're not scared, are you?" He had a teasing smile on his face.

"'Course not. You're on, Potter." With that she stood up, and swept up to her dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

BUSINESS

Lily and Marlene walked briskly across the grounds to the Quidditch field, which looked almost full already. The towering stands were packed with students of all houses, though the Slytherin and Gryffindor stayed separate, along with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sitting divided due to the rivalry of the game. There was no shortage of cold stares. The two girls stopped quickly by the locker rooms. As they entered, Lily was met with the sight of a shirtless James. She could see the defined muscles in his back as he reached up to grab his robes from a shelf. He turned around, pulling a shirt over his head, and Lily met his eyes as a hot blush rose on her cheeks.

"Ladies." He grinned. "I shall be looking forward to tonight's victory, Evans." Lily smirked.

"Don't be so sure you'll win, Potter."

"I have motivation." He smiled once more, then swept out of the room. Marlene greeted Sirius with a hug, who nodded at Lily and smiled. Her and Marlene left the grounds to go find their seats, next to Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom.

"Lily, I haven't seen you in a while!" Frank grinned as they sat down. She smiled back.

"That's because I take all advanced classes, Frank." He rolled his eyes, and Lily noticed Alice was holding his hand. This was ordinary, Alice and Frank had gotten engaged, though they were only 17.

"Lily!" She looked up to see Remus wading through the crowd. He took a seat by the group. "I hear there's a bet on tonight's game." He smirked. "Though this is a good way to get James to work harder."

"Yeah, yeah." She scowled, but a small smile fought its way to her face anyway.

"The game begins!" The commentator, some 5th year Hufflepuff, shouted into the microphone as 14 brooms rose into the air. Lily turned to face the game and immediately spotted James, his hair ruffling in the wind as he flew around the pitch, his eyes scanning the field intensely. Lily smiled at his concentration. She saw Sirius zip around the field a few times. The game ran on. 10-30, Ravenclaw. 40-30, Gryffindor. 60-60, tied up. Lily kept her eyes on James, watching him soar and dive. Then she saw him change directions completely, and knew he had saw the golden glint of the Snitch. She scooted to the edge of her seat, anticipation written clearly on her face.

"Potter dives... I think he's spotted the Snitch!" The commentator shouted. Lily saw James disappear behind a beater flying through the air, and then the Gryffindor crowd erupted into cheers. "He's got it! Potter got the Snitch! Gryffindors win 60 to 210!" Lily grinned and jumped up. Her and the rest of the Gryffindors raced onto the pitch. She saw James, grinning and covered in dirt. He strutted over to her, his teammates surrounding him. She smiled as he approached.

"So, Evans?" He put his hand on the side of her face. "Where's my kiss?" She grinned and kissed him on his dirt covered cheek. "OY! That's not a proper kiss!" She smiled and looked up at him.

"You're going to have to do a lot more than win a Quidditch match for that, Potter." She quickly planted another kiss on his cheek then turned away to walk with Remus back to the castle, James staring after her, smiling as he shook his head.

In the dorm rooms that night, Lily settled herself in a couch by the fire with a book. She had barely read a page when James waltzed into the room. He was carrying a butterbeer in each hand.

"Lilyflower!" He plopped down on the couch beside her. "I brought you a butterbeer!"

"I see that." She smiled at him. "Thanks." She took a sip, the golden liquid warming her body.

"I have a proposal to make." He scooted closer to her. "You know when Dumbledore announced the ball, and he said that Karkaroff and him had "business?" I say we figure out what this business is."

"James. Bad idea. You're Head Boy, you should set an example. Also, what if Dumbledore catches you?"

"I won't be caught."

"Why can't Sirius help you?"

"He's.. preoccupied at the moment." Lily sighed.

"Him and Marls." James smiled knowingly.

"C'mon, aren't you curious what Dumbledore's doing?" Lily just looked at him. "Lils, I wanna know if he's fighting Voldemort. I wanna do something."

"James, I understand that you want to avenge your parents, but-"

"Then help me. I want to fight him. He deserves to die." James's expression was hard. Lily sighed again, exasperated.

"I'll help.. a little." James grinned. "But I swear- If we get caught, I'm going to personally execute you." Her green eyes looked vibrant in the firelight. James leaned forward. Lily could smell butterbeer on him. He was staring at her. She inhaled slightly. Yep, that was definitely butterbeer. And grass.. and, curiously, broom sticks. He leaned in a little closer. Their knees were touching. "James.." Lily whispered. Their faces were only inches apart. The firelight danced in James's hazel eyes, reflecting through his glasses. His hand crept onto her knee, his other cupping her face. Lily leaned in even more, nearly closing the distance between them. Then she realized something. James's smell.. that was what her Amortentia smelt like. It was James that she smelt. She drew back, James with a questioning look. She quickly stood up, and grabbed her book.

"Lily?" James's voice was quiet. She turned and kissed his cheek for the third time that day. Then she fled up the stairs, breathing hard. James had a power over her, making her forget everything around her. She ran her hands through her hair. He was James. That was the problem. He wasn't Potter anymore. He was James, her roommate, her friend. She was terrified of what could happen if she was left alone with him in another situation like that. She was scared of her lack of control, but what scared her most of all, is that she wanted it. She wanted him.

"Karkaroff is coming tomorrow. Three days before the Halloween Ball. Those 3 days are the opportunity to strike. Today, we plan." Lily smiled up at James as he paced in front of the table in the Head common room, where Lily was seated. "We'll have to consult Sirius for secret tunnel navigation. We can use an advanced hearing spell or something to listen in on Karkaroff and Dumbledore's conversation." James looked at her. "We're going to have to be light on our feet and avoid all professors and or caretakers. I think I have a good idea of what we can do to get near Dumbledore's office."

"What?"

"Polyjuice Potion."

"But.. who will we impersonate?"

"Two Durmstrang students."

"Why?"

"That way if we get caught, Hogwarts students will be out of the question."

"Fine, sounds good. When are Dumbledore and Karkaroff having their meeting?"

"My house-elf, Cora, is yet to report to me that information. I sent her out this morning."

"Okay. Once the Durmstrang students arrive, we'll have to make quick work on getting hairs for the potion. I expect it would be best to have them the 1st day."

"This is gonna be bloody awesome." James grinned largely.

The school was buzzing with excitement the day the Durmstrang students were to arrive.

The great hall was booming with loud chatter. Lily sat beside James, with Sirius and Marlene across form them. Remus and Peter were on either side of Lily and James. Lily could see Alice and Frank down the table a bit. Dumbledore stood up and captured the students' attention.

"Professor Karkaroff and his students from Durmstrang will be arriving today, as you all know. They shall be here any second. Everyone is expected to be respectful." He gave them as stern look. Just as Dumbledore sat down, a loud pop sounded as multiple students and one headmaster apparated into the Great Hall, many Durmstrang kids landing on tables and stepping in food.

Lily yelped as a boy landed in her soup.

"So sorry love." The boy grinned and reached down to shake her hand.

"No problem." Lily said quietly. The boy was tall and blonde, and he grinned at Lily again. Her cheeks colored.

"I'm Simon."

"Lily."

"Nice to meet you, Lily." He jumped off the table and joined his headmaster. Lily looked over to James, who was frowning into his food.

"Did the tomato soup offend you in someway, Prongsie?" Sirius laughed as James glared at him. Lily shook her head and turned her attention back to the Durmstrang students. The students wore blood-red robes, and had a certain pale complexion, being from the northern part of the world.

Dumbledore and Karkaroff shook hands. Dumbledore was smiling, though Lily could see something grim in his eyes behind his half-moon spectacles. He turned to address the visiting students.

"I have constructed extra dorms on the fifth, sixth, and seventh floors for visiting students. Please go to your respected dorms now, and unpack. Your luggage has been brought up already." The Durmstrang students filed out the doors. "Alright students, once you have finished your meal, you may take today off from your classes." Dumbledore continued. A cheer came up from the students, and Lily smiled and stood.

"What should we do, Lils?" James asked her as they walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm thinking we should plan for our little _mission_ tonight, don't you think that's of minor importance?" She responded firmly.

"You know, Evans, sometimes your attitude is absolute rubbish." He grinned and moved in front of her in the hallway, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You need to have some fun." With that, he scooped her up in his arms.

"Potter! Put me down NOW!" She flailed in his arms.

"No. We're going to have fun. You don't have a choice." He carried her bridal style out the door and onto the grounds, Lily muttering curses under her breath the whole time.

"Potter, people are staring." She hissed.

"Good." Lily looked up to see where James had brought her. They were standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch.

"NO." Lily said firmly. "Absolutely not. I am not, bloody NOT, getting on that stick." James's broom hovered in front of them.

"C'mon Lilyflower! It'll be fun!" He sat her on the waiting broom.

"No!" She squirmed, trying to get away from James's strong grip. He easily overpowered her and jumped onto the broom, sliding in in front of her.

"Hold on tight, Evans." Then James kicked off from the ground, Lily shrieking as they soared across the pitch. James was grinning widely, laughing. After a full minute of screaming her head off, Lily couldn't help but smile too.

They flew for over an hour, James grinning as Lily squealed with laughter as he executed difficult tricks. Finally James landed the broom, both of them breathing hard and smiling.

"See Evans? That's called _fun_." Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't all bad." The two started walking back to the castle. "Now, we need to put our plan into motion. We need to get a DNA sample from two Durmstrang students."

"Wow, Lils, you've gotten really into this whole "plan". If I didn't know any better, I'd say you we're enjoying it."

"Shut it, Potter." They entered their common room. "I have an idea of who I could get a sample from." She smiled slyly. "Meet me back here in an hour." And she swept out of the room, towards the Durmstrang Dorms.


	5. Chapter 5

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"CHAPTER 5/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span class="SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text;" /spanbr class="SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"Lily was walking down the newly constructed hall for the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Durmstrang/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" students. The carpet was a deep red, and the walls an auburn color. Lily was admiring the embroidery on the crown molding as she bumped right into someone. She looked up right into the eyes of Simon, the boy who landed in her soup the previous morning./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Ah, just who I was looking for." Lily smiled, and Simon cocked an eyebrow./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Me?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Oh yes." She placed her hands on his shoulders, toying with his collar. Then, she abruptly pushed him against the wall and kissed him, whist yanking a hair out of his blonde head. Getting what she needed, she pushed him away, Simon having a bewildered look on his face. "Thanks." Lily grinned as she walked away. She reached the Head common room, and pushed the door open, stepping inside./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""James, I got a sample-" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Sit down, Lily Evans." Marlene stood by the door. Lily wondered how she had gotten in. She gestured to the couch. Lily complied, wary./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Marls, what-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""I demand to know who that boy was. You cannot hide these things from me! I'm your best friend, you can't just NOT tell me things!" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""You followed me?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""That's beside the point. Was he the boy from this morning? Why'd you kiss him? Is he a good kisser?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Marlene. I do not fancy this boy. I have my reasons, but believe me, I couldn't care less about him."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Well-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""You aren't in any place to ask these things either." Lily stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "How's Sirius doing? If you guys even talk. It's mostly just snogging-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Fine! I get the point. But don't play with people feelings like that."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""You care about the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Durmstrang's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" boy's feelings? Why?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Not his. James's." Then Marlene walked out of the room. Lily shook her head and plopped down on the couch, clutching Simon's hair. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Lily?" James walked through the portrait hole in the common room. "I got a DNA sample." He walked over and sat down by her on the couch. She turned to him, seeing a long brown hair in his hand. She guessed it was a girl's./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""How?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""The invisibility cloak. It's fairly easy just to walk behind someone and pluck their hair." The invisibility cloak had been James's for a while, but he had only told Lily he had it last year./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Perfect. I got my sample." She held up the white blonde hair./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Great. Also, Cora followed through. She reported she'd heard rumors floating around the house-elves that Dumbledore and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Karkaroff/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" are meeting just before the Halloween ball. I guess they figured the students would be too occupied with getting ready to notice them."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Perfect. So we'll get ready for the ball, leave together, eavesdrop on the meeting. By then the Poly Juice potion will have wore off, so we can attend the party as ourselves, in time for our dance. Of course, we'll have masks on the whole time, so no one will notice a difference." Lily grabbed the hair out of James's hand and put both samples into a vial. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Are you implying we're going to the ball together?" Lily glared at him./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""I suppose there is no getting out of it." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""You're /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"gonna/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" be stuck with me the whole night, Evans. Anything could happen." He grinned and leaned forward./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""In your wildest dreams, Potter." She stood up from the couch, and walked up to her dorm for the night./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"The next day, Lily sat in charms class, waiting for Professor Flitwick to commence class. She looked up as Remus and Sirius entered the room, Remus with his head down, and Sirius giving him worried looks. Sirius placed a reassuring hand on Remus's shoulder, then sat down behind Lily, Remus following. Lily took out a piece of paper, and began scribbling a note onto it. She threw it across the room, and it hit James in the shoulder. He looked around, confused, then saw the note. He opened it in front of him. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"Is it Remus's time of the month?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"-L.E./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"James turned to look at Lily and nodded, grim. Ever since being attacked by a werewolf when he was a kid, Remus had to endure the gruesome change every full moon, the marauders changing into their /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Animagi/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" to help him, without Remus recognizing human scent. Lily had stumbled upon the boys in their /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Animagi/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" forms last year, while she was taking a walk in the grounds. She was now used to their monthly trips to the shrieking shack, in attempt to hide Remus's howls. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"Lily spent the rest of the period worrying about Remus. On the way out of the classroom, Lily caught James's arm./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Do you guys need any help with Remus? I hate sitting around and not doing anything, and watching him suffer." James placed his hands on her shoulders, a kind smile on his face./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Lils/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", I know, but it's too dangerous around him. You don't have an /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Animagi/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" form." Lily just sighed, and James pulled her into a hug, which she gladly accepted. "We'll help him as much as we can, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Lils/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"." James whispered in her ear. A shiver involuntarily ran down her spine./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""I know." Then she and James walked back to their common room. Lily did homework for a while, then went to search for Marlene. Dumbledore had given fifth through seventh years permission to go to /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hogsmeade/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" to buy outfits for the next day. Once Lily located Marls, she, Alice, and their other friend Hestia Jones met up, and walked down to /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hogsmeade/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"After searching through a few shops, Lily finally picked out a gorgeous pale green dress that ended a little above her knees. It had a laced bodice and a frilly skirt. Though it was a bit princess-y, Lily didn't mind. It complemented her eyes and hair marvelously. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Oh, Lily." Marlene breathed when she saw Lily come out of the dressing room./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""It looks amazing on you." Alice complimented./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""You/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" have/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" to buy it." insisted Hestia. Lily grinned./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""I guess." She looked at herself again in the mirror. "I'll have to check with James's outfit... make sure we match..."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Oh Lily, you two are /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"gonna/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" be adorable!" Hestia exclaimed. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""We're sharing a dance." Lily explained. "We /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"have/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" to match." Marlene and Hestia laughed at that. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Of course. Nothing to do with the fact that you're in love with Potter." Marlene teased. Lily just rolled her eyes, and the group finished up shopping and concluded with a trip to the Three Broomsticks. When Lily entered the shop with the other 3 girls, she was greeted with the smell of warm /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"butterbeer/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". She immediately smiled, and while the other girls sat down, Lily ordered for all of them. When Lily came back to the table, she noticed Marlene was missing. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Where did Marls go?" Lily asked as she took a seat./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""She saw Sirius outside and was out of here faster than you could say 'lovesick'." Alice responded. Lily looked outside expectantly. What she was looking for, she didn't know. Not a certain Gryffindor boy, that was for sure. She looked down disappointed, and mad at herself for feeling so./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Lily.." She whipped her head up at the sound of Hestia's voice. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Huh?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""I said we should probably go back to the castle. It's nearly dark." Lily looked outside. Sure enough, the sun was dipping low in the sky. She guessed Remus was going to change soon. Lily hoped Sirius got back soon enough to help./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Right." Lily agreed. The three girls walked back to Hogwarts together./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"Lily and James sat in the Head common room an hour before the ball. They sat across from each other at the table, a black cauldron sitting in-between them, holding the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Polyjuice/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" Potion. Lily stirred it /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"slowly. The two had already gotten ready for the ball, and James was trying hard not to gape at Lily. She looked like a goddess, wearing her pale green dress. Her hair was done in loose curls, and adorned with a golden headband. James himself was wearing a dark grey sit, with a light green tie matching Lily's dress. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Alright James, I think the potion is ready. Lily said. She pulled out both of the hair samples, and dropped them into 2 goblets. She handed James his potion. The hair from Simon had turned it an odd green color, like a rotten apple. Lily's potion had turned a hot pink. James looked at Lily./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""On three." she said. "One.. two... three." They clinked glasses./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Bottoms up." James muttered. As the potion slid down Lily's throat, it tasted like bubblegum. Lily grimaced. It was disgusting. As the potion was swallowed, Lily could already feel the change. The girl was short, shorter than Lily. Lily felt her facial features morph and elongate. Once the change was finished, she turned to the mirror hanging on the wall. The girl standing there had medium length, wavy brown hair, and was short and skinny. She had fair skin, and was very pretty. Lily turned to James. He had a frown on his face. Or rather, Simon's face. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""You got the hair from Soup Boy?" James asked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Yeah."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""How'd you get it from him."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""He was very willing." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""What's that supposed to mean?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Nothing James. Now lets go get some information on how to avenge your parents." He looked like he wanted to say more, but shut his mouth. "Anyways." Lily went on, "I like you better as you." James grinned./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Likewise, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Lilyflower/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"." Lily smiled and the two started off towards Dumbledore's office. "I've got an enhanced hearing spell if we need it, but I doubt we will. With the invisibility cloak, we can get as close as we need." He pulled the cloak from his bag. "Speaking of that, we better put it on." He draped the cloak around himself and Lily. They neared Dumbledore's office, completely hidden by the cloak. Just as they reached the gargoyle entrance, James shushed Lily. As she listened intently, she could hear two sets of footsteps approaching. She and James quickly scrambled behind a nearby curtain, just in time for Dumbledore and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Karkaroff/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" to appear around the corner./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"Lily could feel James's sweet-smelling breath on her face. She reprimanded herself quickly. This was/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" not/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" the time. She returned her attention to the two headmasters outside. She heard Dumbledore mutter 'sour watermelon' and the gargoyle slid open. She heard the two step inside, and then James grabbed her hand and quickly dragged them inside. James wrapped his arms around her and put his back against the wall. Lily heard a door up the stairs shut, and she finally dared to breath. Keeping the cloak around them, James and Lily moved up the stairs quietly and pressed their ears to the door. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Now, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Karkaroff/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", I thank you for coming. We have business to discuss about the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore paused. "Which is an organization I have put together to, in essence, stop /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"Voldemort. A band of wizards, working secretly against him. And I ask you, Igor, if you would like to join." Lily heard shuffling. She assumed Dumbledore had started pacing./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""You ask me, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Albus/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", to risk my life, and the lives of my students, to stop a man who is barely a threat?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""He has killed multiple people already, including citizens who have direct relation to students at my school." Lily heard James's quick intake of breath. "And that is not an immediate threat?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""It is not an immediate threat, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Albus/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", until Voldemort directly threatens my students. I'm sorry, but I must decline."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Though I am saddened, I must warn you. Lord Voldemort is a growing threat. And you might be oblivious, but that will only condemn you."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Goodnight, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Albus/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 48px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;""Igor." Lily slapped James's arm and they moved away from the door, and pressed against the wall as /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Karkaroff/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX30536939" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" passed them. They quietly followed him out the gargoyle passageway, and quickly made it back to the safety of the Head Common room./span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
